


Black

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Quoble, Quote Challenge, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You love him, but you cant said it clearly. And everything become black before you relize” -A Quoble (quotes drabble) and self challange. also posted in ffn dot net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

_“You love him, but you cant said it clearly. And everything become black before you relize”_

.

.

.

Gue Aomine Daiki. Pemain basket di Touou Gakuen sebagai PF-nya. Dan sekarang gue udah kelas tiga.

Kalian tau gak? Tentang cinta yang gak bisa di akui?

Yah lebih spesifiknya sih kayak, lo suka sama seorang cewe atau cowo, tapi lo ga bisa bilang. Alasannya paling karena gak berani, karena dia suka orang lain, atau karena dia udah punya pacar. Iya kan? Nah kalo masalah gue, karena–

“Yo! Ahomine! Balik bareng yok?”

–yang gue suka itu laki-laki.

.

** Black **

_A **Kirigaya Kyuu** Fanfiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke © **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

_A **Drabble**_

.

Dan setiap hari gue pulang bareng dia. Kadang juga main basket dulu sebelum pulang, habis itu makan di Majiba. Terus begitu setiap hari. Sampe gue nyadari kalo gue suka sama dia.

Kita emang beda sekolah, cuman beda satu stasiun. Rumah kita juga satu arah, makanya gue balik bareng sama dia.

Kenapa kita bisa kenal? Itu gara-gara kita pernah bertanding di winter cup. Dia orang yang mengagumkan. Orang pertama yang pernah ngalahin gue.

“Aomine? Kok lu ngelamun mulu sih? Mikirin jodoh ya? Hahaha”

_Setiap lo nebak apa yang ada di pikiran gue pasti selalu bener. Dasar Bakagami._

Nama laki-laki rambut merah alis cabang yang gue suka ini Kagami Taiga. Sifat dia hampir kayak gue, dan itu yang sering buat kita bentrok. Tapi meski kita berantem, ujung-ujungnya baikan lagi.

“Naa… Aomine, sebenarnya…” mungkin Kagami mau curhat sama gue? Beberapa hari ini dia suka cerita macam-macam hal yang dia suka, yang dia benci. Itu juga terhitung curhat ‘kan?

“… gue lagi suka sama orang”

Langkah gue berhenti. Eh?  Gue gak salah denger nih?

“Dia cewe, cantik. Dia juga anak basket di sekolah gue. Namanya Inoue Azayaka.”

 _Please_ deh, ini bukan acara _candid_ buat ngaku perasaan gitu kan?

“Dia juga kayaknya suka sama gu– oi Aomine? Denger gak sih?”

_Gue denger. Kedengeran banget malah._

“A-o-mi-ne~” tangan Kagami membuat gue kembali kedunia.

“Ah! Eh? Iya apa?”

“Heee… gue bilang– ah ga jadi. Ayo ke Majiba, gue laper!”

_Apa lo ga bisa suka sama gue? Meski kita sama-sama lelaki? Gue… gue suka sama lo. Ta-tapi gue… ragu buat bilang._

“Gue… suka–“

“Hm? Apa?” tiba-tiba wajah Kagami sudah berada di depan mukaku.

“E-enggak… gak jadi”

“Hee…”

_Gue suka sama lo. Tapi sayang, gue ga bisa ngucapin kalimat itu._

.

.

.

Dan sebelum gue sadar, seminggu kemudian Kagami sudah berpacaran dengan Azayaka- _san_. Tentu, dia juga tetep balik bareng sama gue. Meski gak sesering dulu. Dan topik yang sering kita obrolin bukan tentang basket lagi, tapi tentang pacar Kagami, dan semua yang membuat dada gue sakit.

“Kagami…”

Dia berhenti menatapi layar ponselnya. “Hm? Apa Aomine?”

 _Gue suka sama lo_ …

“Hm… semoga langgeng sama pacar lu ya, hehe”

“Um! Pasti! Lo juga cari pacar dong! Sedih amat gue ngeliat lo kayak _jones_ aja! Wkwkwk. Emangnya lu ga punya orang yang lo suka hm?” tangannya menepuk pundak ku.

Hangat. Namun sakit.

Gue baru aja berbohong sama sahabat sekaligus orang yang–

 “A-ada sih…”

“Siapa!?” matanya nampak bersemangat. Mata yang gue suka.

“Ada deh!”

“Heee… _hidoi_ Ahomine!”

_Ada. Itu elo, Bakagami._

–gue suka.

**END**


End file.
